


I need to tell you.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBrae Week 2016, F/M, Traumatic Injury, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Something has gone very very wrong now its a race to the hospital.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I need to tell you.

Cy, is shouting back and forth with Robin, I can’t make out what they’re saying. Something about flying and driving? My eyes keep going from focused to blurry, like when you play with the zoom on a camera. Now black, wait I am laying down. My head is on something soft. Someone is touching my face. I am getting colors now, blue… grey….and I smell something. I can’t place it but I know it, It’s sweet, and familiar. The Bathroom…no that bottle, that shower gel that Raven likes. Raven, is that who I am seeing. I think my head is in her lap…oh I must be in trouble.

Still she smells good…wait there she is! good job eyes. Her lips are moving, everything is muffled like trying to hear though a couch cushion. She is chanting, that Azerath Metrious thing she does when she meditates. Wait, she fixed my leg that one time that way. She is trying to heal me…ok cool! Wait she has been at this a while, how busted up am I? Well duh stupid you can’t talk, move, and can barely see, your fine.

Wow I am an ass.

Whoa Cy took that last turn wild, was nearly thrown to the floor. Rae’s got me though she is pulling me back onto the seat. her eyes are opened, she is looking up and saying something. Things, are getting fuzzy, wait her hands are on my head again, she is looking at me, I can’t make out what she is saying…come on eyes focus…her eyes are red, I mean human red not all demon-y red, her face is so close. This is not so bad…I mean if I could see anything I would like to see her. She is so pretty, but wait, she looks scared. Raven scared…that doesn’t happen. Rae am I really that bad? come on now…is she crying? No…what…wow she really is. Rae please don’t cry! I am fine really! I am faking it! I am going to jump up any minute tell a bad joke, you will blast me into next week and everything will be back to normal!

Her hands are back on my face , she started chanting again. Hell everything is getting dark again…POP! There is the sound.

“How much longer!?” Robin yelled way to loud in the passenger seat.

“2 more minutes” Cyborg said trying to keep the T-Car on the road.

“Dammit I knew we should have let Star Fly him”

“We needed to keep him steady, the trip would have killed him”

“We can’t lose…”

“We are not going too, BB still owes me 20 bucks”

No I don't….wait yes I do! That last video game tourney for the intergalactic supreme title of the universe. I can hear them now, Robin, Cy and in the back ground, I can hear Raven still chanting. Her voice, oh her voice doesn’t sound good. Hey guys get her some water or something…still can’t talk, no moving…come on body twitch or something….nope. Still I can…there goes the sound again. I can still feel her hands, there soft, I can still smell her. You know what this is kind of nice. I have wanted to be this close to her for so long, if I am going to….well this is a good way to go. No, wait I don’t want to go, I mean I got stuff to do. I mean…I never told her. I am laying in her lap and she is so close and I can’t say anything. Raven I got to tell you. I don’t want to leave yet. Sounds still gone. Now all I got is the feeling of her hands on my face and her smell. I can feel her thumb brushing my cheek. Rae I have wanted…I wanted to be so much more with you….I…..

* * *

Starfire was waiting with the Doctors outside of star labs, when the T-car careened down the street. Rubber burned as Cyborg slammed on the breaks almost missing the entrance. In a blur of activity a limp and battered Beast Boy was loaded on a stretcher and rushed inside, flanked by Doctors and his friends. All except one. 

Raven was still sitting in the T-car. It was all too much for her. She closed her eyes tight and tried to steady herself she poured so much of her power into him just trying to keep him alive. She could barely move and didn’t want to think about what might happen. Her body her mind and her spirit were all exhausted, she crashed as the adrenalin wore off. 

Cyborg found Raven in the back of the car about an hour later. He woke her up to make sure she was alright. “How is he? ” Were the first words that came out of her mouth. 

“Doctor says that he is going to be okay? He couldn’t believe it, he said he had two shattered vertebrae. You healed them back together!” Cyborg told her. 

Ravens emotions washed over her like a tidal wave of joy and relief, the wave crashed through all her defenses. 

“I love him” 

Cyborg said nothing. You could almost see it on his face ‘so what else is new’. “Robin and Starfire went back to the tower to get some of Beast boys stuff, he is going to be here for a few days” 

Cy lead Raven inside and to Beast Boy’s room. “Beast Boy is on pain meds, so he might be a little incoherent.” Cyborg warned her as they entered the room. 

The door opened and Raven and Cyborg stepped though. Beast Boy lifted his head. 

“Hey Raven, ain’t she pretty!” he blurted out “Hi! Cy” Then his head slumped back into the pillow. 

Cyborg's arms immediately wrapped around his stomach as he stepped back into the hallway. A few moments later deep belly laughing was heard down the hall. This left Raven standing there her face looking as red as a tomato, left alone she walked up to the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Oh I am great! I got all these new ideas for tofu recipes using diet cola, I will make them for you…you got really soft hands” 

“Um…thank you” 

“Yea, I am going to make you food. You don’t have to cry anymore okay…were going to have fun don’t tell Cy though we can sneak off” 

“Sure Beast Boy, but right now you need to rest.” 

“Ok” he said his eyes easing closed. 

She stepped closer to him. She placed her hand on either side of his face again. She closed her eyes and started to chant, she got as far as “Azerath Met…” When she felt Beast Boys hand on one of hers. Her eyes shot open meeting his. He turned his face into the hand he was holding and kissed her palm. 

“Thank you” 

She just looked at him, that kiss’s heat just rushed though her body. It pulled her eyes closed and forced her to steady herself once again. When she looked back at him Beast Boy was fast asleep. She pushed his hair aside and gave him a light peck on the forehead. 

“You are an idiot…your my idiot” 

She slowly pulled her hands away, Raven exited the room her hood pulled low over her face and her cloak wrapped around her tightly.

* * *

This is another old story that I have pounded the dents out of that I thought fit with the theme. I really wanted to play with the idea of internal dialog. I am also noticing that its another story that I am mostly in Beast Boys head. Witch I have to get away from, its just way too easy for me to relate to the green goofball.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/145680721544/i-need-to-tell-you Jun 9th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
